Heroes of Albuquerque
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: Taylor, Gabriella, Chad and Troy have powers but they live on other sides of the town. Just READ! Chaylor, Troyella... Chapter 3 up!"
1. West High vs East High

**Okay New Story and it's about super heroes! My inspiration for this was from xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo's My Magical One Night Stand and I loved the idea so much that I decided to do one my self, so HUGE props to xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo Check out her stories they r AWESOME! So I'm just ****gonna**** start now!**

**Friday 6****th**** December **

**17:22pm **

It was a windy day in Albuquerque and two 15 year olds are lying on a bed talking.

"Gabi, that top is one of the worst tops ever. Let me show you a real sassy top." Taylor waved a hand in the air beckoning the magazine and it flew! It landed in front of one of the girls and she put her hand in the air again moved it along the magazine making the pages turn and then she stopped.

"Right here!" The other girl was pointing to a drop shoulder black top with sparkly patterns on it.

"Taylor, come on we need to practise for the game tonight, East High cheerleaders are going down!" Gabriella and Taylor both waved their hands and again their pom-poms flew to them. They both stood up, Taylor first, clicked their fingers and they had changed into a uniform that had 'Bearz' in blue and white writing.

"Ready, Ok! Cheerleaders of West High, You know we'll kick your behind, the championship will be ours and, we will take it then we'll shake it, we'll flaunt it, 'cos we got it! WOO!"

The girls finished their routine and clicked their fingers again. Instantly they were in their living room then they heard someone calling their names.

"Tay, Gabi, dinners ready!"

"Coming mum." The two sisters walked into the kitchen and ate. Once they had finished eating they went back upstairs to put on some jackets and go to the game. Taylor put on a black Louis Vuitton **(Love Louis Vuitton) **jacket while Gabriella put on a brown Louis Vuitton jacket and they walked out of the door alerting their mum that they were going to the game. They walked out and a blonde girl was waiting outside in her pink mustang with shades on and also a cheerleading outfit.

"Let's go girls; we have a team to beat." The girls got in and they drove off. Just Fine by Mary J Blige was playing and Taylor and Gabriella were singing along until the blonde girl cut it off.

"Sharpay." They moaned like little babies.

"What? Were here, unless you don't want to support West High and give up your spaces as cheerleading captain and vice, do you?" Gabriella and Taylor shook their heads. They could sense that Sharpay was jealous of them being captain and co-captain of the squad.

**On the other side of Albuquerque.**

**17:22**

"He shoots… Swish!" The boy started to do a little dance then grabbed his legs and head and shook them. **(Funny dance move makes me dizzy.)**

"Chad, get over yourself. You probably cheated anyway." Chad put his hands on his hips.

"Now would I ever do that, Troy?" Troy looked at him. Troy took the ball from him and stood at the back of the court. He closed his eyes and threw the ball up. Somehow it flew to the net and in it went. Chad beckoned the ball with his finger and it moved to him.

"Dude, you know you're not allowed to use magic in public." Troy said.

Chad coughed and Troy laughed.

"Come on, we need to get changed for the game tonight, we are gonna beat West High!" The boys ran to the bedroom. Chad opened the door and in there were pictures of him and famous basketball players he had always idolised. Troy started to bounce the ball and took a shot at Chad's mini hoop.

"Watch it. You could hit the pictures." It was too late Troy had already smashed a picture.

"My bad, let me take care of it." Troy used his eyes to pick the picture up then patted Chad's shoulder. The boys took a shower and got changed. They headed out and started to run to their school. It didn't take long till they were SPEEDING down the street and arriving at East High were people were pouring in.

**In the court**

In the court the cheerleaders were practising routines before the game started. Taylor was captain so she stood at the front with Gabriella right next to her. They clapped their hands and took their positions. The teams went in, West High first. The cheer leaders cheered for their team and laughed. East High's team came in and their cheerleaders cheered for their team! The guys got into their positions and before the game started there was a scream. Taylor nodded at Gabriella and they ran into the halls of a school they had never been in. Chad tapped Troy and they two ran into the halls. The 4 of them bumped into each other because they weren't watching were they were going.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Taylor stood up clutching her head which was bleeding. She raised a hand and it started to glow. She took it down and she wasn't bleeding anymore.** (Claire Bennett)** Chad looked at Troy and they both quickly stood up. Gabriella followed and grabbed Taylor's arm.

"Did you just… do you have…" Chad was oh so confused.

"Magical powers? Of course not, what would make you think such a thing!" Gabriella laughed nervously.

"We weren't thinking that, but now were a little suspicious." Troy folded his arms with Chad leaning on him.

"Okay, okay. But please keep it a secret. Were the only ones in Utah to have these powers." Taylor pleaded. The boys started to laugh, but Taylor and Gabriella weren't getting the joke.

"You think… you're the only… ones with powers?" Troy said in between laughs.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that, buddy?" Gabriella said with an attitude. Troy and Chad didn't reply they just put 2 fingers to their heads and concentrated hard on Taylor and Gabriella.

"You are thinking that me and Chad are crazy aren't you." Troy said directly to Gabriella.

"Lucky guess." Gabriella turned away. It was Chad's turn.

"I'll think about it Taylor." Chad smiled and winked at Taylor. Taylor blushed and fixed her hair.

"Well now that we've proved that we have powers and we know that you have powers Taylor, what about you?" Troy was pointing at a very red Gabi. Gabriella cleared her throat.

She clicked her fingers and Taylor did the same. When they did this a little flame came out of their fingers. Then Gabriella went solo. She focused hard and suddenly her eyes were grey. She raised her arms and suddenly paper was flying everywhere. Gabriella was spinning so high and knocking over a lot of things that Taylor, Chad and Troy could not hold on. Taylor held on to the closest thing around which was Chad. Suddenly Taylor raised her hands in the air, pulled them forward then back and electrical vibes went off and Gabriella slowly went down. She shook her head and stood up.

"Enough proof for you?" The guys nodded.

"Now we need to get going or else the person who needs our help will probably die." Taylor said but she was cut off by Chad grabbing her by the legs. Troy did the same with Gabriella and they all sped off into the locker room, where the noise was coming from. It was too late the person was already dead. On the floor with her throat slit. Taylor looked away then saw a dark shadow. She followed it while the others examined the body. Suddenly Taylor was being held by the throat and slammed into the wall. Taylor was grasping for air, the man was just watching.

"Help!" Taylor said wearily but no one could hear her. The man laughed at Taylor.

"Save the cheerleader…" The man started.

"Save the world." Taylor said then she turned invisible and kicked the mystery man. Chad then turned up round the corner looking at Taylor who was choking. He helped her up and the two were closer than ever. They were staring at each others eyes for a while and almost kissed, but then they remembered what they were meant to be doing. Taylor and Chad saw the man run away but they ran after him. Taylor didn't need Chad to lift her up because somehow she had absorbed his powers. **(Peter Petrelli)**

"Outside. You go through the other exit! Go!" Chad said slowly walking towards the entrance.

**With Taylor**

"Come out; come out, where ever you are." Taylor said slowly walking, making sure she didn't make any loud sounds.

"Right here." When the man said this he stabbed Taylor with a knife that he had been holding all this time. Taylor fell to the ground and lay down. The man laughed at her and lifted her head.

"Maybe next time." The man walked away from Taylor. Little did he know Taylor was already healing. She stood up with anger filled in her eyes. Chad suddenly appeared and knew what Taylor was doing so he walked to her side and she smiled.

"How about now?" Taylor said. The man turned around and looked at Chad.

"How did you do that? Mistress warned me about this." Chad looked at Taylor and shrugged his shoulders. Taylor moved her hand and the man moved with it, crashing into a nearby car. Chad took one step back and started to run. He did a flying kick and the man didn't even get hurt. Taylor ran to him and they both looked as the man slowly started to move things about with his hands.

"Do you know how to do what that girl did earlier?" Chad said. Taylor put her hands on her hips.

"Her name is Gabriella and I taught her that move. So you do the maths." Chad stepped back.

"You better be ready for this." Chad said. The man looked at him confused.

"Ready?" Taylor said, her eyes getting grey.

"Yeah. The question is are YOU ready?" Chad said pointing to the man. Taylor lifted her head and she slowly started to rise. She started to spin, getting faster and faster by the second. The boys were following her spin and were getting dizzy. Since Taylor was more experienced at the move she took out a hand and started to speak. Her voice sounded possessed.

"You never mess with me or my sister!" Taylor let the hand go and pulled it forward with so much force. A huge fireball came out of her hand and even the man and Chad couldn't handle it. They both got burnt and Taylor didn't realise. She just carried on shooting out fire balls everywhere. Taylor's energy levels were getting low and her fire balls slowly started to get weaker. Taylor's energy had gone and she fell to the ground. Chad ran to her trying to wake her up.

"Taylor, Taylor! Wake up!" Taylor slowly started to wake up and coughed up blood.

"Something you would never like to tell your mother." Taylor said sarcastically. Chad hugged Taylor and she smiled. She stood up and noticed her and Chad had been hurt. She got close to Chad and wrapped his arm around her.

"Whoa! I like you and all but not like that!" Chad said, lying. Taylor sighed and got him back to the same position.

"I'm flattered but come on we need to heal. We can't go back in the hall covered in blood." Chad had a lighbulb moment. **(When you get an idea!) **

"Wait! What do they think were doing? They're stuck in the hall waiting. For us!" Taylor panicked.

"Don't worry I have it handled." Chad started to focus hard. Then Taylor looked back and all the lights were off. In a flash the two weren't bleeding. The love had healed them. **(Wow, how cheesy!) **The two were close, just like last time. But this time Chad was okay with it. Taylor looked at him and smiled. Chad nodded and he leaned in. His lips brushed her lips and he loved the taste of her delicious lips. Chad grabbed her hips and Taylor wrapped her hands around his neck. The man slowly woke up.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but…" The man didn't get to finish because Chad and Taylor both shot fire balls at him while kissing each other. Taylor pulled back and smiled at Chad, who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We…" They said in unison.

"Better get going." Taylor said taking Chad's hands off her waist. Taylor was still weak from her big move so Chad had to carry her to the locker room to find Gabriella and Troy. He let Taylor down and she stood far away from him.

"What? Am I sweating?" Chad said. Taylor shook her head and started to glow again. This time the glow was blue and it sent tingling sensations down Chad's spine. Taylor stopped. She breathed and tested what she had just done. She breathed heavily and icy air came out of her mouth.

"Perfect!" She said. Then she heard sounds coming from the bathroom. She walked to the bathroom signalling for Chad to come with her. She opened one of the doors and saw Gabriella and Troy making out.

"I guess it went well, Troy." Chad said laughing. The 4 of them laughed and walked to the hall. They heard and announcement that tonight's game was cancelled and that players should go into the men's locker room. They all started to look for the nearest place to hide, because they were not meant to be seen together. They all ran in the bathroom and the girls stood on the seats.

"Go! We promise we won't tell anybody!" The guys promised and the girls left the bathroom through the window. They jumped and landed perfectly.

"The privileges of being a cheerleader will never end." The girls fixed their skirts and walked home. They didn't know that someone was following them the whole time they were fighting.

**The next morning**

"Good morning sunshine!" Taylor said trying to make Gabriella angry. Gabriella just laughed and Taylor was confused. Taylor's phone started to ring. Her ring tone was so catchy that she almost missed the call. Taylor pushed up her Samsung F700 phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Taylor Mckessie?"

"Speaking."

"We just wanted to tell you that school is closed today because of the murder on Faye Thomas. Your grade is going to be transferred to East High while the others will be spread across Albuquerque. Your guide will be a boy called Chad Danforth and for your sister, Troy Bolton. So tell your sister and have fun at your new school."

"Okay, thank you for the information Mr. Jenkins."

"Oh by the way. You, your guide, your sister and your sister's guide will be questioned by the cops because you were last at the scene. That's all, bye." They both hung up and Taylor sighed.

"Were being transferred." Gabriella's mouth dropped open.

"What!" Gabriella kneeled on her bed.

"I know. That means we have to go through the whole process again." Gabriella stood up and got her laptop from under her bed.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"A little research." Gabriella said, but Taylor closed the laptop.

"Do you need the laptop?" Taylor pointed to her head and Gabriella smiled and stood up. The girls held hands and they had another glow coming from them. After a while the girls fell back on the bed tired of all the research.

"At least we get another shot at being cheerleaders." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders.

"I just wonder how Shar is taking this." Taylor took her phone and dialled Sharpay's number. No answer.

"Oh well. Let's go down for breakfast, I'm hungry." Gabriella nodded and the girls went down. When the girls got down their mum was sitting down at a table reading a letter that had Gabriella and Taylor's names on it.

"Girls, sit down." They got worried. Their mum handed them the letter.

_Taylor and Gabriella Mckessie,_

_You have both been offered a place in the Albuquerque School of Magic. We have seen you both in action, mostly you Taylor, and we are very impressed at your skills at such a young age. The school takes your answer until next week, so think all you want. There are others that have gotten this __letter so you are not the only ones. _

_Thank You_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Robert and Stacey Montgomery._

Taylor and Gabriella squealed. Their mum cleared her throat.

"Now I don't know what little joke you two are pulling but you need to stop." Taylor looked at her with a 'You have got to be joking' face with Gabriella doing the same.

"Care to explain girls?" Taylor and Gabriella stood up and took a deep breath, then explained everything that had happened the night before. Their mum just laughed and grounded them for 2 weeks.

"Mom were not lying!" Gabriella saidtrying to prove that they don't deserve to be grounded.

"The only way I can believe you girls is if you show me. That'll probably never happen." Their mom stood up to go put her cup in the sink when Taylor moved her hand and the cup moved with her. Their mum looked at Taylor in shock, and then turned to Gabriella. Gabriella turned her finger and made quick movements with her hands and she had cleaned the dished.

"Oh my…"

"Gosh?" Taylor and Gabriella said. Their mum hugged them and smiled. She pulled back and grabbed the letter.

"It's all on you." She gave her daughters a kiss and she went to the bathroom.

"She took it better than I thought she would." Gabriella said after Taylor clicked herself into an outfit. Gabriella did the same and the girls sat down and waited for their guides to arrive.

The doorbell rang and Taylor ran to get it. She thought that her guide would be another Chad but it turned out it was her crush Chad and Gabriella's crush Troy. Taylor opened the door and turned her head because Gabriella had just spoken to her. Chad was staring at her breasts when she turned. Taylor turned her head back around and saw Chad, she smiled and they said hi. Taylor remembered the letter and went to get it.

"Do you have one?" Taylor asked. Chad took out a similar letter from his back pocket and handed them both to Taylor.

"Exactly the same. So have you accepted the offer yet?" Taylor asked after giving Chad back his letter.

"I like East High at the moment. You know, no one knowing I have powers." Taylor grinned and nodded.

"Let's go guys." Taylor nodded to Gabriella and they both held on to their guides. The girls clicked their fingers and they had flashed from their house to East High's hallway.

Taylor was laughing when she saw a troubled Sharpay trying to open her locker.

Taylor walked over to her and pulled her away from the locker.

"Shar, why don't you just use magic?" Taylor said shrugging her shoulders.

"Remember, I got my powers stripped from me." Sharpay sighed and walked off leaving Taylor on her own.

**First Chappie done! Took me 2 dayz again!! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Muah**

**X**


	2. Magical Powers Maybe Not

**So I just started this story, I think it's called Heroes of Albuquerque. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie, I know I did. ****! On with the next chapter, it's called Magical Powers… Maybe not. You'll see why it's called that later…**

Gabriella walked up behind Taylor and tapped her shoulder.

"What's up with her?" Gabriella said with Taylor shaking her head.

"I'll find out in free period. Wait, what if they don't have free period?" Taylor panicked.

Gabriella held her hand.

"Of course they have it. You are stressing out too much, Tay. Let's go to class. Our first teacher is… Miss Darbus? Sounds like fun." Gabriella was always a little too enthusiastic. Taylor sighed and let Gabriella lead the way. They found the room and sat down next to each other.

"I'm hungry." Gabriella held her stomach and patted it. Then she saw an apple on the desk and decided to take it. She took out a finger and beckoned the apple to her, but nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. Taylor noticed Gabriella struggling and decided to help her sister out. When she tried it, it lifted, but it dropped to the floor after it had come off the desk.

"What is happening?" Taylor said trying to get sparks from her fingers.

"I don't know." Gabriella was getting scared then she saw Troy and ran to him. She dragged him down to the seat next to him and she told him what had just happened. Chad just sat down next to Taylor but Taylor didn't speak to him. Chad tried to read her mind but all he got was 'STOP READING MY MIND CHAD.' Chad got the hint and gave up, and then Taylor wondered. How could Chad have powers but she doesn't?

Once class was over Taylor walked out and tried her powers again, still nothing then Chad walked in front of her.

"Get away I'm not in the mood." Taylor said slamming her locker because she couldn't remember her combination.

"Tell me what's up first." Chad said opening her locker with his finger. Taylor looked at him and said thanks with attitude then sighed.

"Well, when women with powers lose them, we get… cranky. The power loss can only come back when someone else gives some more power to you. Last time it happened to me and Gabi, our guardian, Michelle restored us. Men don't have it though." Chad slowly understood Taylor when he started to walk away. Taylor's mouth dropped and she shook her head and started to run towards Chad. Chad was grinning when he walked away because he had an idea. Taylor walked in front of him and held out her hand to stop him.

"Okay, A, I think you should know I'm asthmatic, so STOP WALKING!" Chad obeyed and was still grinning.

"What is so funny?" Taylor said after taking a puff from her inhaler. Chad grinned and pulled her into the closet.

"SMALL SPACE! GET ME OUT!" Taylor was cut off by Chad's lips pushed up against hers. Chad pulled back and opened the door for Taylor who was just babbling on. Chad dragged Taylor into class and Chad took his seat.

"Sit down. The whole class will get here in 5 minutes." Chad said telling Taylor where to sit. Taylor sighed and started walking to the desk Chad was pointing too. Just then Gabriella walked into the class with Troy and saw Taylor fall and break a glass horse figure on the desk that looked priceless. Gabriella took a hand and slid it in the air causing the figure to get back to its original form. Gabriella then saw Taylor whining in pain because she had glass in her foot.

"Taylor are you okay?" Taylor stopped whining and glared at Gabriella.

"Well having glass stuck in my foot does sound good when you think about it. What do you think?!" Gabriella nodded her head thinking 'She still hasn't got her powers then.'

Chad went up to Taylor and whispered in her ear.

"How could you be cute and dumb at the same time? Of course I can't do that. Hello, no powers!" "Just try!" Chad yelled and Taylor tried to heal herself by outing a hand over her foot. Taylor put her hand over her foot and impatiently waited. She was about to prove Chad wrong when a glow started to slowly appear from her hand. Suddenly Taylor wasn't bleeding anymore.

"My powers! They're back." Taylor stood up and kissed Chad.

"Thank you!" Taylor turned and saw the class coming in so she took her seat. Throughout the whole lesson Taylor was playing with the sparks from her fingers.

"Right class. Today we shall be having a test." The whole class groaned.

"Miss Mckessie, Miss Mckessie, boy what a mouthful. You will be excused from the test. So Gabriella you can hand out the test papers and your sister will help you." Taylor wasn't listening she was still playing with the sparks.

"Miss Mckessie!" Gabriella and Taylor turned at the same time. Miss Martinez ensured the two that she meant Taylor.

"Care to explain to the class what you were doing?" Taylor hesitated and walked in front of the class with Troy, Chad and Gabriella shaking their heads. Whenever Taylor was nervous her powers would take control of her. Taylor was breathing heavily so icicles were flying everywhere and knocking over papers. The classroom filled with 'Does she have?' and 'Oh my Gosh!' so Taylor ran out of the classroom crying. Chad ran after her while the whole class started to talk.

"I blew it Chad! It's my first day and I blow our secret! I'm such a doofus!" Taylor banged her head on the wall behind her when she called herself a doofus. Chad shushed her and hugged her. Taylor didn't return the hug she was still crying.

"Maybe there's a rewind spell I can do!" Taylor started to try and get sparks from her fingers but Chad just folded her hands so she couldn't do anything.

"You didn't blow it okay. We'll just…" The two got cut off by two big dudes with black suits on with earpieces. The guys parted and revealed an old man sitting on a cushion that was hovering and glowing. Chad and Taylor cracked up laughing.

"I don't see the humour in why you are laughing." The old man said in a croaky voice.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Taylor said pointing to him. The old man got frustrated and took out his E.T like finger and a zap hit Taylor.

"Ow!" Taylor cried in pain. Troy and Gabriella then ran out of the classroom hand in hand. They looked up and saw the old man. They both started to crack up laughing. The old man zapped them all then they all stopped laughing.

"I am Michael Andrew George Ian Crent. The original person to give children like you powers." The gang were in shock. Then they thought for a while until Troy blurted out,

"Oh I get it. Your initials spell out Magic!" The gang looked at Troy like he was a five year old.

"Naw you don't say." Chad said with hand gestures.

"Is there a Taylor Mckessie in the room?" The gang pushed Taylor to the front.

"You have committed one of the worst crimes in magic history and so you will have to have two guides following you. Nicole and Nicola." Before Taylor could say anything the old man and the big dudes had vanished. They all walked into the classroom and it was just the way it was before Taylor got in trouble but everyone was still. They all took their seats and instantly everyone began to move again like nothing had just happened. Miss Martinez asked Taylor and Gabriella to hand out the papers and they did.

**After School**

"Do you want me to walk you home Gabriella?" Troy said with his hands in his pockets, Gabriella went red and hesitated.

"Oh for goodness sake. Troy, Gabriella would love to go out with you! Now kiss!" Troy shrugged his shoulders and kissed Gabi. Taylor smiled and was proud with her work when she turned and saw a light skinned girl up on Chad. Taylor's powers were taking over her again and her eyes began to go grey. Gabriella noticed Taylor about to make a huge mistake so she ran up to Taylor and touched her head with 2 fingers. Basically she was channelling Taylor and telling her not to do the move that almost killed her. Taylor's eyes went back to their original hazel colour. Taylor shook her head and looked up, hoping it was all a little day dream but there the girl was, kissing Chad but now there were others sucking up to him. Taylor walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me!" The girl was one of those girls that were 'popular' and said 'like' a lot.

"I just came to say that everyone can see your moustache so if I was you I would shave it." Taylor leaned in to the girl when she told her to shave it. Chad was enjoying the fact that the two girls were arguing over him so he was just smiling. Gabriella then walked in past the group of people that had been formed into a crowd. When Gabriella got there the girl was dissing Taylor.

"Who do you think you are newbie?!" The girl put her hands on her hips and when she questioned Taylor she spat in her face.

"Say it, don't spray it girl!" Taylor and Gabriella said in unison clicking their fingers. Taylor turned with Gabriella and walked away but the girl wasn't gonna let it finish there so she dragged Taylor's ponytail causing Taylor to fall. Taylor had broken her heel in the process so she took her heel in her hand and stood up walking to her. She was limping all the way and some people were laughing. Taylor turned the girl around and slit her check with the heel. She let go of it and dragged the girl onto the floor. The girl screamed in pain.

"Aren't you gonna do something about this?" Gabriella said to Chad but Chad was just leaning on the wall behind him with his arms folding and watching the girls throw punches at each other. In his mind they were kissing each other and moaning.

"Why? It's just getting good." Gabriella looked at him with a 'Boy is you crazy' look. Chad sighed and took Taylor who was winning off the girl. Taylor had bruises and cuts that were bleeding while the girl had way more scars than Taylor.

"Alright you two! Taylor, Candice, stop aight!" Candice shrugged her jacket to its normal position and walked home with her posse a.k.a the Candicettes. She turned around and gave Taylor the middle finger and turned back round. Taylor sighed in anger and walked home, forgetting that Chad had hoped to talk to her.

**The next morning**

Taylor woke up and saw a mixed-race girl with French plaits in her hair smiling at her.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" The girl said. Taylor screamed and her parents came into the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" said her mum who was still tying her robe.

"Can't you see her? The girl! Right in front of me!" Her parents looked around thinking their daughter was crazy. The girl that Taylor was looking at sighed.

"They can't see me; I'm a figure of your imagination. The name's Nicola." Taylor told her parents there was nothing to worry about so they left the room.

"Where's Nicole?" Taylor asked. Nicola stood up and walked around Taylor's room inspecting it.

"She's giving your sister a little visit." Taylor heard a scream and it sounded like Gabriella's scream. Gabriella came running into the room in her towel with a girl behind her who looked exactly like Nicola.

"Nicole! Stop already! Morning Taylor." Gabriella sighed and slumped on Taylor's bed. Nicole stood next to Nicola and the two said hi together.

"Nicole, is this your sister?" Nicole nodded. Taylor looked at Gabriella like she was nuts.

"Nicola, you said that you were a figure of my imagination, so how can Gabi see me?!" Nicola sat on Taylor's bed telling her to scoot and Nicole did the same.

"Well we haven't been so honest, right Nicole?"

"In what way?" Taylor said.

"Well, you your sister, Chad and Troy all have advisors that no one else can see except all of you."

"Unless we blend in of course, which is basically us turning into students that have been at East High for years." Nicole said

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Well let's go already school starts in 1 hour!" Nicole said standing up ready to click in the air.

"WAIT!!" They all shouted but it was too late she had already took them to the girls bathroom.

"My hair is a mess!" Taylor whined, her hair was all over the place all tangled. Taylor clicked her fingers and her hair instantly changed. Her hair was in pigtails in plaits with a fringe and a black headband that said 'Princess' on it. Gabriella had already walked out with Nicole wearing a Blue strapless dress and a silver small jacket with black leggings and blue heels. Her hair was down and curly with a blue headband and a matching silver purse. Taylor walked out wearing a black shoulder drop top that said 'Kiss me' in hot pink letters and some black skinny jeans with pink ballet flats. Taylor walked out and spotted Chad, Nicola followed. Chad stopped and waved at Taylor, he noticed the girl behind Taylor and decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Taylor said to Chad.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, the name's Chad and yours?" Chad said letting out his hand. Nicola giggled and blushed. Taylor waved her hand in front of Chad then Chad snapped out of it.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Hills." Nicola/Bonnie took out her hand and shook Chad's.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Chad said,

"Uhh because I've been travelling a lot." Nicola said giggling. Taylor was getting this and was about to drag Nicola to class when a handsome tall light skinned guy walked up behind Chad. His hair was shaved and his green eyes complimented his honey nut skin complexion. He reminded Taylor of Bow Wow a lot! He was wearing a Giorgio Armani hoodie with black and grey horizontal lines on it and dark baggy jeans with black Nike air forces. Taylor was mesmerised in this guys eyes and couldn't stop staring until Chad snapped his fingers in front of her getting jealous.

"Taylor!" Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'm Taylor what about you cutie?" Taylor said just like Chad.

"Uhh hey, I'm J.T." When the guy was talking Taylor thought his voice was so sexy that she melted right on the spot. No seriously, she fell into J.T's arms and didn't want to let go. Chad grabbed Taylor and put her in Nicola/Bonnie's arms and dragged 'J.T' to the side.

"Xavier man, what the hell you think you're doing hitting on my girl." Chad said,

"Nothing man, but she is kinda cute isn't she and I can tell she wants me."

"Oh yeah?""Did you see the way she was looking at me?"

"Whatever man, just stay away from her aight?""We'll see." Chad and Xavier both walked back up to the ladies and walked them to their classes. In class Gabriella would always stare at a particular guy that looked like the bad boy kind.

Taylor would always stare at Xavier/J.T and Chad would always keep an eye on the two. Taylor giggled and the whole class turned to her. The teacher let that incident slide and carried on writing on the board. Taylor opened up another note and nearly fell of her chair because she was laughing so much! She turned around and smiled at Xavier who smiled back. Chad rolled his eyes and looked at the front. The teacher finished writing and realised there was only 7 minutes left of class so she let the class talk. Taylor was sitting next to Bonnie/Nicola and walked in Chad's direction who was sitting next to Xavier. Chad smiled and tapped Xavier. Taylor looked at Chad and smiled, then sat on his desk and began to talk to Xavier. Taylor turned around to Chad.

"Hey, Nicola wants to talk to you, if you want you can take my seat and I'll take yours?" Chad sighed and took Taylor's seat. Xavier laughed at him and turned back to Taylor.

**After Class**

Chad walked up to Taylor and pulled her into the same closet as before.

"What the hell Chad?!" Taylor shouted trying to escape.

"What the hell is you and Xavier!"

"Xavier who?"

"J.T!"

"What?!"

"Xavier is like my guide and he has to basically look after me and the only way he could do that while I was at school was if he pretended to be one of us, so there you go!" Taylor slid down and tears started rolling down her eyes. Taylor got out of the closet and walked outside. Chad followed her and Taylor turned round.

"Well, that should teach you a lesson!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, never judge a book by its cover."

"I LEARNED THAT FROM LOOKING AT YOU, FOOL!"

"Well who was the one that fell for someone that isn't real?" Taylor's eyes started to fill with both tears and anger.

"YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THAT, COS I KNOW YOU DON'T!"

"What you got, Mckessie?"

"BONNIE'S WHAT I GOT!"

"What about her?"

"SHE'S JUST LIKE XAVIER! SHE'S MY GUIDE AND SHE AINT REAL!" Chad couldn't take in what he had just heard and rushed in kissing Taylor. Taylor wasn't ready so they fell to the floor and began rolling down the hill. Nicola then stepped out of the school with Nicole and noticed Chad.

"Taylor's jacket's gonna get dirty." She said then Xavier came out with a rose in his hand and saw Chad and Taylor helping each other up and he ran up to Chad and Taylor.He stood in front of Chad and handed Taylor the rose.

"Omigosh Xavier, that is so sweet!"

"You know?"

"Yeah, I have one too, right there!" Taylor pointed to Nicola who waved and ran up to Chad leaving Nicole on her own. Troy then spotted a lonely girl and walked up to her since Gabriella was with Danny, his guide.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"L-Lavender! Lavender that's my name, you?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton. So, how come I've never seen you round here?" Nicole explained a made up story about her coming from Paris with Nicola and their mum moving them to Albuquerque. Taylor was walking hand in hand with Xavier when she turned around and smiled to Chad and turned back around.

**HOPE YOU LIK3D iiT, NOT SO MUCH MAGiiC iiN THiiS ONE, BUT STiiLL, LOTS OF LOVE AND HATE, RiiGHT? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO SO PLEASE DO IT, R&R. Thank you!**

**XxRun.It.Back.AgainxX**


	3. Not So Perfect After All

**I'M BAK, WITH HEROES!! HOPEFULLY YUH R&R'd WEAKER THAN YOU THINK, SO R&R THIS PLS!!**

Chad slipped his hands into his pockets and walked away, with Bonnie.

"Hey Chad, do you think maybe, we could go catch a movie tomorrow night?"

"Just the 2 of us?" Chad stared at Bonnie. Should he go? Or should he just wait until Taylor's ready for him.

"Duh, who else?"

"No-one." Chad murmured, Bonnie looked at Chad and smiled.

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind!" Bonnie stuck out her index finger and pushed it forward. Chad looked up at Bonnie.

"Well I was hoping Taylor could come." Chad looked up and glared at a smiling Bonnie.

"What'd you do?"

"Maybe I did a little truth spell on you, maybe I didn't." She grabbed her mouth and covered it.

"Oh snap."

"Nicola!" Bonnie looked up at Chad, shocked.

"Wait, how'd you know my name, more importantly, you weren't shocked at all with what I just said."

Chad grinned and opened his hands with beautiful colours coming out. Nicola smiled and closed his hands.

"Now that I know you have powers, it changes things."

"In what way?"

"I… like you."

"I like you too." Chad stopped, Nicola leaned in then Chad had a flash of Taylor's face in his mind. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry Nicola; I can't do this to Taylor."

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled wearily. She unlocked hands with him and carried on walking, until she got to Taylor's door.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Chad." Nicola knocked on the door.

"Wait, is Taylor there." The door opened and surely enough, Taylor was there in her Black Lonsdale shorts and Black and pink Lonsdale Tee. She looked all around and noticed Chad standing there smiling.

"Hi Chad!" She slipped past Nicola and ran to him. She gave him a hug, but he didn't want to let go, neither did she really, until Nicola walked towards them and separated them.

"So when were you planning to tell me that you had told curly fries here, my name and that I have powers!"

"Look, Nicola, I'm sorry, it was just that, he made me so angry that I thought he deserved a taste of his own medicine."

"WELL IF YOU'RE ANGRY THAN WHY DID YOU JUST HUG HIM?" Taylor grinned at Nicola.

"Is someone jealous?"

" YES I AM JEALOUS, BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!" She covered her mouth again.

"Damnit!" Taylor looked confused; Nicola wouldn't say that in front of the person that she likes.

She looked at Chad.

"Truth spell."

"Oh…" Taylor waved her hand and pushed it forward. She had undone the spell.

"Why don't you come in? Gabriella's just hanging out with some guy called Danny." They all walked into the Mckessie household. They caught Gabriella making out with Danny.

"GABI!" Taylor screamed.

"Greg!?" Chad screamed. Danny/Greg looked up.

"I'm guessing you know him." Taylor sighed.

"Guide?" Nicola asked,

"Guide." Chad answered. Poor little Gabriella looked confused.

"Who's Greg?"

"That guy you call Danny."

"Boy with crazy hair says what?" She glared at Danny; he had a nervous smile on his face.

"He's Troy's guide, for magic. Just like Taylor has Nicola and you have Lavender."

"Nicole."

"Whatever."

"You better run." Greg ran fast while Gabi was trying to catch up with him.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Chad was about to walk up the stairs when,

"I meant Nicola." Nicola giggled and walked up the stairs, halfway there she stuck her tongue out at Chad. Chad stuck his finger out and zapped it at Nicola. Suddenly she couldn't get her tongue back in. Nicola shook her hand and stuck all her fingers out at Chad and suddenly he had big ears.

"Cam you hear me mow?!" She managed to get out.

**With Troy and Lavender/Nicole**

"You're a cool girl Lavender, really." Troy looked down at the ground **(they're in the park, like the grassy bit.);** Nicole blushed and held his hand. Troy looked up and gazed into her chestnut eyes.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure, where?"

"To a club, maybe we could dance have some drinks, you know, have fun."

"I would love to, but can Bonnie come?" Nicole couldn't go anywhere without her sister, just in case something happened.

"The whole gang's coming. So what do you say?" Troy had a desperate look on his face. He pulled on a puppy dog face. Nicole smiled and looked away.

"Please stop! I can't handle it." Troy kept pushing his face near hers.

"Okay, fine!" Troy got closer to her but she got nervous and stumbled over her own foot and fell right onto the grass. Troy was on top of her and he stared into her eyes, jumping from her eyes to her lips. Was he gonna kiss her? He leaned in and their lips touched. For a split second, Troy couldn't even remember Gabriella. Lavender was the only thing that rushed through his mind. He pulled back and stood up smiling at her. He let out a hand for her and when she stood up her gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Look, I think that if were gonna make a relationship, then I should be honest."

"Okay, what is it?"

"As crazy as it seems," He took a deep breath,

"I have powers." He managed to get out. Lavender grinned and hugged him again.

"What? And you're okay with that?" Lavender smiled more. She clicked her fingers and instantly a little flame came out. It didn't take long for Troy to figure out she had powers.

"That's even better!" Troy gave her another quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

"See you at the party."

"See ya!" Lavender put her hand to her heart and sighed.

"Troy!" Troy turned back to Lavender.

"The name's Nicole." Troy looked confused but smiled anyway. He was walking towards Chad's house when he opened up his phone to call someone.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" A perky little voice said.

"Hey Gabi, do you think you can come to Club J **(Randomness!) **tonight?"

"Umm is that the one near you house or the one in Seattle?" She giggled.

"You coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming, let me ask Taylor." Troy was waiting for an answer even though all he could hear was shouts and cusses.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY, GOSH! Yeah, she's coming…"

"Only if Chad's coming." Troy heard Taylor's muzzled voice through the phone.

"Only if Chad's coming." She repeated.

"Okay thanks Gabi, see you at 8." Troy closed his phone and texted Chad.

Chad **Troy**

**Hey man, u think u can make it to J 2night?**

I dnt kno, is Taylor comin?

**Why is evri1 doin that? Tay asked the exact sme thing bout u**

Is she comin or not Troy, I gatta kno

**She's comin, but why u so desperate 2 kno?**

A playaz gatta look gd 4 his girl, ryt?

**I guess so man, I gess so, I'll see u at 8.**

**7:59pm**

**Mckessie Residence**

"Come on, Gabriella, I need to apply my make up too. And we have 1 more minute till 8." Gabriella finally came out wearing a white Athena peasant top from Apple Bottoms **(don't own.) ** with bootleg signature jeans and a pair of black and white Shari shoes from Apple Bottoms **(Her whole outfit is from Apple bottoms, which I don't own.) **, with her hair down all wavy.. Taylor surveyed her sister up and down. The top was okay, the jeans were okay, the hair was reasonable and the shoes… Whoa!

"Gabi, your shoes don't even match."

"I know, but when you have shoes like these, why let them go to waste?" Taylor and Gabriella high fived each other laughing.

Taylor was applying her make up. Not heavy, not light but just right. **(rhyme time) **She had finished her make up and was now doing her hair; she put it up tight and straightened the ends more adding a gold clip at the front. She walked out wearing a gold cross back mini dress with gold Rocawear Helan pumps. She grabbed her phone and her bag and followed Gabriella out of the door.

They arrived at Club J, only to realise they had to wait at the back of the line.

"What! Have you seen how long that line is?" The man looked at Taylor.

"Maybe we could come to some arrangement." Gabriella tried but the bouncer just shook his head and pointed towards the back.

"End of the line." Taylor was getting pissed and decided if she wasn't going to get in, she had to cheat her way in. Luckily Gabriella noticed what Taylor was about to do and she held Taylor's finger.

"No magic, remember."

"Fine." Taylor opened up her bag, handing Gabriella all the contents until she had found her phone. She dialled in a number and waited.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"HELLO?" The loud music in the background distracted Taylor.

"Chad, are you in the club already?"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"ARE YOU IN THE CLUB ALREADY?!" The whole line turned and looked at Taylor.

"Hello." She smiled and walked to the other side of the line.

"Yeah, we are why?"

"The big guy won't let us in. So can you please come out and tell him that were with you guys."

"Yeah, sure." Taylor hung up the phone and groaned.

**In the club.**

Chad was going in and out of the clubbers, trying to get to Troy, who was dancing with Nicole.

"Troy!"

"Yeah?"

"We need to go… Outside… To help Taylor… and Gabriella." He said in between the songs beat.

"What do they… Need help… with exactly?"

"They're stuck… outside… cos the bouncer… won't let them in."

"Oh." Troy stopped dancing and explained to Nicole why he had to go.

"Oh, okay but don't take too long."

"I won't." Nicole leaned in for a kiss but Chad pulled Troy away too late.

"For the last time, you are not getting in without waiting or already having someone inside."

"And for the last time we DO have friends inside!" Gabriella answered. Just then Troy and Chad came out to the door.

"Thank goodness! You don't know how happy we are to see you."

"Do you guys know these ladies?"

"Yeah, they're with us." The bouncer opened up to let Taylor and Gabriella in and they walked past smiling at the other people who had to wait. When they were walking in, Gabriella pulled a face at the bouncer before walking to the bar.

"One Long island please."

"Same." Chad replied.

"Water, please." Chad and Gabriella stared at Taylor.

"Don't blame me, if I want to be the responsible one. I mean if you get drunk, who's gonna drive?" Taylor took her water and smiled at the bartender. Chad grinned and stuck his finger out, making Taylor's water alcoholic.

"This water tastes funny." She shrugged her shoulders and carried on drinking.

**30 minutes later & 5 'waters' later.**

Taylor was already on the dance floor, jumping about like an animal.

"Woo!" She ran to Chad and Gabriella.

"I never knew water could be so refreshing."

"Yeah well, neither did we." Gabriella giggled. Taylor downed her drink in one and slammed it on the table.

"Come on Chad, let's dance!" Chad took off his jacket and followed Taylor to the dance floor.

Please don't stop the music came on and Taylor screamed and ran to Gabriella, she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Come on Gabi! This is like our favourite song!" They started dancing; using the routine they had made a couple of months before. The song ended and Girlfriend by Omarion and Bow Wow came on. Taylor laughed and walked back to their table.

"I feel so great! Wee! Stop spinning me Chad."

"I'm not spinning you." The whole gang was getting worried about Taylor so they insisted on Chad taking her home.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Tay."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Taylor escaped Chad's grasp and shook her head.

"No! I came hear for a good time and that's what I'm gonna have, right Gabi?" Gabriella looked away.

"Troy?" He and Nicole both looked away.

"Fine, let's go Chad."

**On their way home**

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas…"

"And a happy new year." They both sang. Taylor hiccupped; this was the 5th hiccup she's had in 2 minutes. They arrived at Taylor's house and Chad knocked at the door. Taylor's mom opened the door and was shocked to see the state of her daughter.

"What happened?"

"I had this many glasses of water, no, this many!" Taylor's mom held her and asked Chad to leave.

"No! I want Chad to stay!"

"Okay, but he's only taking you upstairs to sleep okay. And take off all that make-up!"

Chad picked Taylor up, bridal style, and took her to her bedroom. He told her to get ready for bed.

**10 minutes later.**

Chad had tucked in Taylor like a ten year old and was now about to leave.

"Chad." She murmured. Chad turned around,

"Thanks, a lot."

"It's okay, goodnight Tay."

"Night Chad."

**The next morning.**

Taylor woke up with a massive headache. She turned to see on her chest drawer, some coffee an ice pack and some eggs. It had a note on it that said.

'Hangover's suck, right? X Mom'

Taylor grinned and took the ice pack. She dabbed it once, twice and after three times, she let it rest there. She grabbed her phone and went through her contacts, but finally pressed the green button on one.

Ring.

The person picked up after only one ring.

"Hello?" A sleepy, croaky voice said.

"Oo, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Uh, yeah you kinda did." They both laughed.

"I just called to say thanks for yesterday and also that I have got the biggest hangover, so that should cheer you up." The person laughed.

"It's okay, I mean you would've probably done the same thing for me."

"Now let's not go too far, what if you were sick in your own curls? Then what would I do? Shave them?" Taylor giggled.

**THAT'S THE END FOR THAT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THE FIRST PART OF THE CLUB SCENE I TOOK FROM HOW I MET YOU MOTHER, WHICH I DON'T OWN! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE OUTFITS JUST GO ONTO or , STAY TUNED AND WATCH THIS SPACE**

**xXx**

**CHAYLORisLOVE **


	4. Jealousy Hurts

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Sorry that I aint been updating this story as much as I would like to but believe me when I sey that I have been BUSY!! But now I'm back with some Chaylor goodies, that's right, I might be converted but I still got a soft spot for Chaylor, enjoy the read!! Sorry buit there might be just a teency weency slice of Traylor in it! I CANT HELP MYSELF, IM ADDICTED TO A LIFE OF TRAYLOR! LADY GAGA WORDS CONVERTED HAHA!!**

"Don't EVER let me catch you saying anything about my curls alright, Mckessie."

"Alright Danforth, but I thought that we always called each other by our first names, last names is much more formal."

"I always thought you were the formal type." Taylor ducked in her bed, clutching her head.

"This is killing me! I'll see you on Monday Chad, bye." The phone line went dead and Taylor threw her bed spread over her face. 3 hours later, Taylor heard footsteps in her room.

"Gabi, could you hand me the ice pack, I need some—" She was cut of by a hand grabbing her arm and latching onto her.

"LET GO OF ME!!" The person ignored her tightened his grip. Taylor lifted her other hand to push him off of her by magic but it seemed as if her powers were blocked.

"Are you some sort of H-hatian?" Taylor had a nervous yet scared expression on her face. He just stared at her before unlocking her window and signalling for her to move out.

"No." she said, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me who you are." Taylor, not listening, just got pushed out of the window (she landed safely don't worry) and dragged into a black van. There was however one person who watched the whole thing after attempting to reach Taylor's house. Once he saw the hatian man-handling Taylor that was it. He reached for his phone and dialled Troy's number.

"Talk to me."

"Car, now, Taylor's house."

"What?"

"Get your car over here at Taylor's house, hurry up!"

"What do you need it for?" Chad heard the echo of bouncing balls and instantly knew his friend was shooting some hoops.

"We got a chase."

"Involving who? You're not really giving me any info, Chad."

"TAYLOR'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AND WE NEED TO FOLLOW THAT GODDAMN CAR! UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Yes, Mr. Danforth." Troy began to laugh.

"Cut the crap and get here while I still remember what direction they went in." Within 10 minutes, Troy pulled up right in front of Chad wearing a plain white tee, a leather jacket, skinny jeans and shades. Chad looked him up and down for a moment before opening his mouth, closing it again and shaking his head.

"What? I think it looks cool."

"What is your definition of cool, Troy?" Chad said as he strapped himself in and Troy started the car.

"Troy Alexander Bolton." Chad laughed and Troy began to drive the car following Chad's directions.

"You've got some serious issues, my friend." They ended up in front of a bleak, dull and grey warehouse that looked empty. Troy got out of the car, followed by Chad, and unlocked the door using his hand. When they walked in they had 3 choices, they could go up the stairs on their left or the stairs on their right or they could explore the warehouse.

"You take left, I take right." Troy and Chad nodded their heads at each other before splitting up. Chad was the first to hear sounds. He heard creaking in a dark room. He walked in and realised it was just the floor boards, but he saw an old book on top of a desk. He reached for it and looked around him before opening it. He read a few pages before shutting the book and running off to find Troy with it tucked under his armpit. Troy was creeping down the hallway when he heard muffled cries. He knocked 3 times on the door before opening it. Taylor held her breath when she saw the door open but relaxed when she saw Troy walk in. Troy kneeled behind her and untied her whilst making small conversation.

"Where's Chad?" Taylor said, soothing her sore wrists by rubbing them. Troy pointed to the direction that Chad was in and took off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" He took a step forward and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You looked cold." There was a short silence between them.

"Thanks." Taylor smiled sweetly before grabbing his hand and rushing out of the room. They both gasped when they saw one of the workers (obviously one of the dim ones) stop them.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing a gun towards their heads.

"We are the new, um, chefs." The man slowly nodded his head and Taylor decided to play along.

"Yes, um we got h-hired last week and we were just checking out the place, you know getting used to the setting." The man obviously saw Chad walking across the hallway because he pointed the gun to his head.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Who are you?"

"DON'T SH—" Taylor was kept quiet by Troy covering her mouth with his hand.

"He's one of us. We come in threes, you see."

"So what, you 2 are an item or something?" They looked at each other and replied opposite answers and then swapped answers.

"Yes, we are an item, been going strong for 3 years. Isn't that right honey?" he wrapped an arm around Taylor. He smiled fakely towards her, who just looked pitifully towards Chad.

"Yeah. What he said."

"Prove it."

"What?" They said in unison. Chad was just looking at both of them, ready to see how they would improvise.

"Kiss her then. Prove to me that you're really a couple." Troy smiled charmingly.

"Is that the reason or is someone just a bit too excited." The man held his gun up to Troy and he instantly shut up. Troy and Taylor looked at each other. Troy suddenly leaned in and softly placed an enchanting kiss on her lips. Taylor was sort of holding back a bit but then finally went with the flow. They pulled back and looked into each others eyes, before smiling up at the man. He grunted and lowered his gun.

"Fine. Go!" They all rushed out before he could change his mind.

**In the Car**

Chad looked in the rear-view mirror to see Taylor sound asleep.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"That kiss, Troy. It was as if it meant something to you."

"Well it did. Me saving our lives so our brains wouldn't be scattered all over the floor." He smiled at Chad before stopping at the red light.

"I'm serious Troy. Cos I saw how she kissed you back, I mean she pulled back and everything for a while but then she kinda gave in."

"That's the Bolton charm, my friend." Chad grinned then looked back to Taylor who was now fully awake.

"Why are you jealous, Chad?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Me kissing Troy. You're acting as if you haven't kissed me before."

"Why should I be jealous, Taylor. I've only known you for what, a week?"

"If you're not jealous then fine. Troy, pull over please."

"Why? Were near—"

"Just pull over please." Her voice was soft and Troy immediately pulled over. Taylor got out and they all followed. She tightened Troy's jacket against her shoulders and glared at Chad.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Chad nodded his head, not sure what she was planning.

"Fine. Just remember that you asked for this." Taylor grabbed the back of Troy's head and kissed him passionately. Troy pulled back after the kiss and looked at Chad, dumbfound.

"You jealous now?"

"No! And I never will be." Taylor laughed and touched her lips again.

"Some are evil, some are kind but now all must speak their mind." She let out her hand and suddenly Chad walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her softly. Taylor gladly returned the kiss and smiled against his lips. Chad was the one who deepened the kiss but pulled back when Troy cleared his throat.

"We, uh, better get going, guys." Taylor pulled back grinning like mad.

"Why?" Troy just pointed towards the 5 men in black racing towards them.

**A/N: Action drama, romance, what the hell just throw it all in there, right? You know what to do just R&R and I will be a happy little chappy. LOvve yuh all!!**

**TraylorxChaylor**


End file.
